1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image defect diagnostic system, an image forming apparatus, an image defect diagnostic method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique in which an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer or the like estimates a fault part. Specifically, in the image forming apparatus, a test target image such as a test chart image or the like printed by itself is read by an image reading apparatus, and image defects are diagnosed on the basis of the read image data of the test target image, and then the fault part of the image forming apparatus is estimated on the basis of the occurrence state of the image defects.